cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miketopia
Miketopia is a growing, well developed, and ancient nation at 1046 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Miketopia work diligently to produce Lumber and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Miketopia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Miketopia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Miketopia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Miketopia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation Bio Proud Shaman of the Wolfpack. Join us at http://s1.zetaboards.com/Cn_wolfpack/index/ Edmundomcpot Joining Cybernations on direction from the Conquerclub edmundomcpot created Miketopia on the 19th February 2007. He first led a communist government, but on advice from other national leaders, and the want from Miketopian Citizens he has switched between Democratic, and capitalist Governments. Upon advice from other leaders Edmundomcpot was appointed King Edmundomcpot I of Miketopia. Edmundomcpot considers himself a christian but acknowledges the majority of what his citizens follow as the National Religion. Edmunomcpot has been Shaman of the Wolfpack since June 2007, and has adopted the Nickname Ed. Due to his position and feelings towards the pack he also refers to himself as EdWolf some of the time, however Ed remains the most used name. History Political History Miketopia was created by a communist revelotion led by Edmundomcpot. However the parties ideals turned out to be weak and put under pressure by there new citizens, and by other foreign leaders a democratic system was put in place with Edmundomcpot at the helm, the electorate swung a number of times in favor of the more capitalist party and the more generally democratic one, however support for Edmundomcpot never waned and after a referendum he was appointed king. During the Wolfpack War Miketopia was thrown into a state of Anarchy, however the citizens were rioting over the war, and made clear they were still happy with Ed's leadership Alliance History At the end of the day of Miketopias creation, referred to as creation day, Miketopia joined the new alliance Wolfpack and has remained there ever since. Miketopia has since become a respected country in the Wolfpack ranks with Edmundomcpot and his officers acting as Shaman. Although comparative growth remained slow it was steady, receiving a lot of support from the Pack. On September 27, 2011, after a whole summer of relative inactivity Edmundomcpot and the Miketopian government took the decision to step down from the position of Shaman within the pack with hopes and expectations that new faces and new ideas on the Elder council would help lead the pack into a bright new era. The country remains a proud and willing member of the Wolfpack making clear on the day of resignation it is committed to pack membership for as long as Miketopia existed. Military History The Miketopian armed forces are only ever used as a last resort to Miketopias' saftey, or when called upon by the pack. Wars are few and far between, with Edmundomcpot choosing to always find the route of peace. The Miketopian armed forces have joined the pack in wars Against MEN, and During The Unjust War fought with the pack against Scotland Forever. Generals from the RMAF (Royal Miketopian Air Force) received special commendation from Edmundomcpot during the Unjust War for acheiving Minimal casualties and Shooting down and destroying Many Planes and Infrstructure. Wolfpack War On the 8th of March 2008, Miketopia was attacked, by Floppage, Damiant, and Denzial(?.. i cant acctually remember his name, sorry - Ed.)all of MHA, as part of the wolfpack war, during the Initial assult the Miketopian Forces were caught of Guard. The land army was then outnumbered therefore Edmundomcpot kept all the remaining forces to guard Miketopia. Eventually, to avoid any more casualties, he gave them leave, and waited for the war to finish. As the nations withdrew though three new nations of the MHA alliance declared on Miketopia, BunnyFooFoo of BunnyFooFoo, Shades of Law of Shadow of Serenity, and Wilhelm1908 of Pax Germanium. Ed however adopted a new strategy to counter these new attackers. Without a defensive army Miketopia couldn't be attacked from the ground, CM's no longer had anything to Hit, and the RMAF was ready. Against the odds the Pilots managed to cause alot of damage, but as the war drew on less and less pilots were returning home. by the end of the War the RMAF had been reduced from 12 to just two. By the terms of the Alliance Surrender Terms Miketopia was allowed no planes or cruise Missiles and the land Army must be kept under 30% of the total population for three months Great War V With Planet Bob once again descending into war, Miketopian forces were mobilised again. Wolfpacks Strong Relationship with FEAR, had brought them to declare war against the Orange Defence Network(ODN), In response to this on the morning of the 25th April 2009 Miketopia declared war against the Nation of Fatenite. Initial RMAF attacks were deemed successful although they hadnt been able to gain a significant advantage over Fatenites airforce, in contrast the fatenite ground forces run very efficently and the Miketopian Army was decisively defeated in their first attack; as with a year before Edmundomcpot took the decision to bring all ground forces home to repel the counter attacks. The Fatenite airforce appeared over Miketopia on the morning of 26 April 2009, and the RMAF came to life, preventing any damage being done the technology or infrastructure of Miketopia, and shooting down more attacking planes then were destroyed. After refueling the RMAF went back to the skies of Fatenite with considerable success. On the same day, Miketopia was declared on by Puffonia, the decision to leave all troops at home seemed at first successful, however puffonian forces broke through on the second attempt. The RMAF was the first into action and came home with some small successes, and bravely fought off the counter attack leaving Miketopia unscathed from opposing airforces. Miketopia was blitzed by Wacky World at midnight of the same night, which finally broke the forces of Miketopia throwing Miketopia into a state of anarchy, with numbers of soldiers falling into just 100's. Fatigue in the RMAF from trying to fend off 3 nations air forces also lead to some heavy defeats in their own skies and when they were attacking, although admirably did win some victories over all three nations, some Bigger then others. This however did mean that Miketopia had been hurt from the sky. During this day Miketopia was offered surrender terms, that had been laid down by the "Karma" organization fightning on the other side of the war, which Edmundomcpot refused. White peace was declared between the fighting alliances on the 30th April, and Rebuilding in Miketopia began again. TPF War On the 23rd of December 2009 Miketopia celebrated the completion of its first nuclear missile. Shortly afterwards the threat of war was once again looming over planet bob, although seeking to avoid war over the festive period Ed, along with other Pack leaders, ordered his soldiers to remain at home, and for the first time since creation Miketopia declared its self on the world stage a peaceful nation. Second Unjust War Conflict in the TPF war was successfully averted but many fingers across Planet Bob stayed on the trigger. In Early February 2010 Mass Scale war broke out, that the Wolfpack could not avoid. The Night of February 10 war was declared on iFOK. Miketopian forces were sent to The Kingdom of the Isles with relativley successful attacks. Counter attacks on Miketopia came from Gluecifer and Kingdom of Dreams, and later in the day Divancia making this war the largest in Miketopia. On the Morning of 12 February Miketopia was hit with a Nuclear Weapon for the first ever time, attempts to retaliate were largely thwarted by opposing SDI systems though RMM Delyth was successfully launched at Divancia Military Names Nuclear Missiles Nuclear Missiles or RMM (Royal Miketopian Missiles) are Named in a circular fashion. The Registered Names are: Agatha; Belinda; Charlene; Delyth; Edna; Francene; Greta; Henrietta; Ingrid; Josephine; Kathrine; Louisa; Mildred; Nikita; Olivia; Petunia; Quanna; Roberta; Siobhan; Tallulah; Ursula; Vicky; Wilma; Xena; Yasmin; Zara The next missile Launched and Brought will be Edna Navy Miketopian Naval ships are named after areas around Edmudomcpots home in the Welsh region of Miketopia, Lancaster (his University Home)Suffolk (Where he was born) and elements or respected members of the Wolfpack. The Prefix for the names is MRV (Miketopian Royal Vessel) Current Ships Include MRV Alyn MRV Shaman MRV Suffolk MRV Flintshire MRV Cartmel MRV Red Guardian Miketopian National Holidays *1 January - New Years Day *18 February - Wolfpacks Birthday *19th Feb - Creation Day *20 March - Easter, Edmundomcpot had this set on one date regardless of the day *1 April - April Fools Day *21 July - Mid Summer Celebration *31 October - Halloween *10 November - "Ed's" Birthday *30 November - Silver Wolf Day *25 December - Christmas *31 December - New Years Eve Sport in Miketopia There are 5 Major Sports in Miketopia. Football Rugby Union Ice Hockey American Football Lacrosse Each Sport now has its own National Stadium in Mikeville, the biggest being Footballs Alyn Stadium, at a capacity of 65,000. Football Run By the Miketopian Football Association, Football was the first sport to be played professionally in Miketopia. With a league system having been set up for its inaugural season in the summer of 2007. The Most successful team is Mikeville City, Winning the league in the first two seasons it has been running, and the Royal Cup once. Rugby Union Rugby Union was the adopted code of Rugby for Miketopia and the only professional Code played. There is only one league consisting of 12 teams, but it is considering expanding due the number of semi proffessional clubs without a competion to play in. The Inaugral League season was won by the Edtown Jaguars